L'œil du cyclone
by Oceanna
Summary: Max et Eleanor : avant et après, le début et la fin. Ou : un apprentissage.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Moi »._

 _Bon… Je crois que mes idées étaient trop floues et trop ambitieuses pour un OS d'une nuit… J'espère que cela vous conviendra tout de même._

.

 _ **L'œil du cyclone**_

.

Elle se souvient de cette soirée. Elle était en train de redescendre les escaliers de la taverne, un sourire sur les lèvres, en train de calculer combien elle pouvait espérer continuer à gagner ce soir, quand la patronne l'avait appelée. Elle s'était trouvée face à Eleanor Guthrie, vingt ans à peine passés, déjà en passe d'être une légende, et si elle devait en croire les rumeurs, dans un creux de sa relation tumultueuse avec Charles Vane. Elle ne se souvient plus exactement de ce qui a été dit entre Eleanor et la patronne avant qu'elle ne les laisse faire connaissance. Elles n'avaient pas parlé. Elle avait laissé Eleanor l'observer en penchant un peu la tête, et elle avait soudain demandé :

« Combien pour que tu sois à moi ? »

Il y a des débuts de relation plus romantiques – mais Max a toujours laissé l'amour à celles qui ne sont pas courtisanes. Ce qu'elle a entendu, c'était le pouvoir : celui d'Eleanor sur l'île, celui de sa protection et surtout celui de refuser des hommes sans compter méticuleusement le contenu de sa bourse.

.

Elle fait son trou. Elle joue les prostituées parce que c'est ce qu'Eleanor attend d'elle : quelque chose qui ne soit régit par aucune autre loyauté que l'argent et l'obéissance. Max se coule autour de cela et le transforme peu à peu. Elle comprend très vite que la première chose à éviter, ce sont les confrontations directes : Eleanor ne voit de loyauté que dans l'obéissance aveugle, et Max n'est pas assez précieuse pour se permettre le quart de ce que dit Scott. Elle ne demande rien – mais elle propose. Elle bavarde. Elle rit, souvent, et se coule dans le personnage que souhaite Eleanor : une sorte d'île où elle peut s'oublier, un lit de compassion où les reproches sont absents.

Eleanor accepte tout cela comme si c'était son dû, et cela sera humiliant si au milieu de tout cela, elle ne gagnait pas sa confiance, et si Eleanor ne regardait pas les hommes libres exactement de la même manière. Et Max a beau ne pas en penser moins, il y a quelque chose d'inspirant à regarder une femme si jeune diriger l'île d'un bras de fer et tenir, encore et encore.

.

Le temps passe, et Max commence à tomber amoureuse. Elle suppose que c'est normal, et qu'elle défie quiconque d'avoir vue Eleanor se mettre à nu, pleine de fierté blessé et d'amour incompris, de ne pas partager ses sentiments.

Elle a déjà été amoureuse. Ce n'est pas un problème, surtout quand il y a assez d'argent pour régler les problèmes de jalousie. Cela ne l'a jamais empêché de faire son travail et de dire des mots doux à tout ses clients avec le même aplomb. La seule différence, c'est qu'elle y croit lorsqu'elle est avec Eleanor. La seule différence, c'est qu'avec elle, elle doit faire attention de garder la tête froide. L'amour rend stupide, et Max ne peut pas être stupide. Pas avec une femme comme Eleanor. Pas dans sa situation.

.

Évidement, elle est stupide.

Elle a oublié qu'Eleanor a un ordre bien particulier de priorité : l'île, sa sécurité, le reste. Pour Max qui a appris à errer sans attache d'un lieu à l'autre et à ne pas jurer de rester quelque part, cet ordre n'a aucun sens.

« Ce n'est que du sable, dit-elle. »

C'est une erreur. Elle le sait en le disant, elle le sait dans le silence qui lui répond. Tout ces sentiments mis à nus pour rien. Ce n'est pas uniquement Charles Vane, son père ou son propre contrôle. Mais elle n'y pense pas pour le moment : elle ne voit que des nuages s'accumuler, et elle sait que la tempête va venir. Une femme comme Max n'a que deux choix : fuir, ou ployer avec le vent jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Et elle n'est même pas certaine qu'Eleanor qui a toujours toujours voulu être pareille à la forteresse d'Hornigold soit capable d'y résister. Les enjeux sont trop gros.

Et Max puise dans la trahison qu'elle ressent – dans la certitude que son amour est moins important que tous les rêves de victoire – les forces dont elle a besoin pour se convaincre de partir.

Évidement, cela non plus ne se passe pas bien.

.

Et quand la tempête passe, revient et recommence, quand elles se retrouvent toutes les deux, alliées sans vraiment l'être, quand elle a pris la place qu'Eleanor tente de regagner, quand elle n'est plus une prostituée, elle regarde Eleanor dans les yeux et lui dit :

« J'ai appris tout ce qui ne fallait pas faire de toi. »

Elle voit Eleanor dissimuler sa réaction. Elle se demande si elle entend ce qu'elle ne dit pas : que peut-être sans Eleanor, elle n'aurait jamais été en position d'apprendre quelque chose, ou de faire d'autres choix. C'est aussi vrai que de dire qu'elle n'a été que la première marche et que Max a appris à gravir d'elle-même toutes les autres, qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le faire avec elle.

Et puis, elle détourne les yeux et écarte cette pensée. La tempête n'est pas finie et elle n'est pas encore certaine de sa propre survie.


End file.
